Valkyrie
by Ze Great Camicazi
Summary: A repost because I FOUND MY NOTEBOOK! Hiccup's Long Lost sister returns to save the village of Berk. TuffnutXOC


**I am so reposting this mainly because I loved introducing Fiyori. It is going to be written my way this time and I am not taking requests on chapters because I found my NOTEBOOK! I have literally been looking for it for almost two years, get a new bookshelf and SHAM! There it is. Anyway without further ado, **_**Valkyrie. **_

The day started just like any other. Astrid and Hiccup having breakfast together, training, then flying. I jumped back when a large green wing blocked my view.

"We can do no good here, Fiyori," I nodded and turned to my great Timberjack.

"You're right, let's go. They need to know what's coming," I climbed into his saddle. In two bounds we were in the air.

My name is Fiyori. I am a "dragon whisperer" in my own sense. I was with my mother when she died. The creatures that killed my mother had started after me when dragons descended from the sky.

I felt sure I was gonna be mincemeat, never to see my father or baby brother again, when the dragons attacked the monsters. I shielded my eyes. I opened them after all the sounds stopped and found myself surrounded by dragons. One nudged me gently and I knew he wouldn't hurt me.

I lifted my hand, the dragon nudged me. The Changewing lifted me onto a Timberjack's back. I clutched a neck spike. The dragon took off. We landed and I was greeted by who I thought was a human. He told me I had to fight these monsters.

Ever since I have been raised by dragons. I have watched silently over my home of Berk for eight years. But it was time to return home now. Now that dragons were safe, I and my army could live and protect them, plus, Pinefire said I needed more human interaction.

"When are we going?" I asked.

"Soon. Are you scared, Fiyori?"

"I haven't seen any human in eight years. I have been raised by dragons. My father thinks I am dead and my brother doesn't' even know I ever existed! What the Hell do you think?" Pinefire snickered.

"Har dee har har," I retorted.

"Be at peace, Fiyori."

"I am," I fumed.

"I can tell."

"Bite me lizard breath."

"Have you been hanging out with the baby Zipplebacks again?" I grinned. I often babysat hatchlings or adults ad Zipplebacks had harsh mouths as hatchlings.

"Their cute!" I protested.

"But they have bad habits you don't need to learn."

"Tch, too late." Pinefire gave a laugh and we circled back before making our way back to the nest.

000

The cave hosted the High Order or a group of rare and mysterious dragons. I was going through A purification ritual before I rejoined the humans. I was dressed in a simple white dress, my auburn hair fell in waves to my waist. My emerald eyes darted over the Valkyrie armor I was issued a year ago when I had an option to return to the Hooligan Tribe and chose to fight for them without them knowing. I heard rumors that some of the villagers even called me a Valkyrie at times.

I bowed to the Head Dragon and to the Court and stepped into the purification springs. I immersed my entire body and stepped out behind a screen to be dressed in my armor. The maids wove my hair into three braids that were then woven into one, before placing my winged helmet onto my head.

"Valkyrie Warrior Fiyori, make your vow."

"I swear to uphold the traditions of High Clan. I will fight for and defend the humans and live amongst them. I shall speak to none but Queen Anju and her mate and daughter about my mission then only if questioned. All this I vow until the Clan sees it to release me from my vow." A book was pushed forward with names written on the pages. I pulled my dagger and pricked my finger signing my name. The elder spoke the binding spell and I was tied to my vow.

No sooner the last word been spoken than a messenger flew in breathing hard and telling me Berk was under attack.

Pinefire and I took off like a Nadder's tail spikes. We flew over Berk and saw the people and dragons fighting any way they knew how. I delivered a volley of arrows before I heard the shout. I looked over and saw the Chief fighting one of from the front while one of the monsters snuck up behind him.

"NO!" I shouted, leaping from Pinefire's back and burying my sword to the hilt in the wendigos back. I gave a sharp twist and the creature fell dead. I stood up in time to watch the rest flee into the night. I turned back to the chief then and saw his face pale as if he'd just seen Hel herself. He reached forward tracing my cheek with his hand lightly.

"Fi-Fiyori?"

"Hi, Dad."

**LAAA! Cliffhanger! I am so mean! But then my friends do call me the Cliffhanger Queen and well there is a reason behind it. ;) So darn sneaky. Hope you guys like it! **


End file.
